Blink Of An Eye
by monaxxheart
Summary: An adopted child in search for her real parents. But what happens if those parents belong to the Night World? And what if someone is after her? Those she loves start disappearing, but how far will it go for her to give in?
1. Introduction

**AN: Alright you guys this is BOAE (Blink Of An Eye). **

Blink Of An Eye

Chapter 1: Introduction

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

I hit the SNOOZE button on my iHome then changed it to random. The song, "When it Rains" by Paramore came on and I danced round my room grabbing my school clothes and putting them on my bed. I grabbed my towel off the bathroom door in my room and took a nice long shower. I came out and started dancing to "Panic! At The Disco". I made my bed and picked up any stray clothes on the floor. I grabbed my backpack and my ipod out of the dock, I ran downstairs for breakfast.

My mother is a lawyer, her name is Sherry and my father was a parole officer, his name is Rick.

My name is Crystal De Lancrèt. ( lawn-cray). I am an eleventh grade poster child. I am the smartest in my class, valedictorian for graduation, voted Most Popular three years running, and the only girl in the school who is adopted. Yes, shocking innit?

I am half Australian and half African-American with a little Cherokee Indian. I don't look a thing like my parents, I've always noticed it, I just put it in the back of my mind as "I'll grow into them" , but now I wonder who my real parents are...

My adoptive mom is beautiful, she is also Cherokee but with a hint of Filipino. My adoptive father, very handsome, he is a simple Caucasian with a hint of Filipino and Italian. Jail birds love to get arrested from him. Especially the ladies...

Rick and Sherry still believe that I think they're my biological parents. I found my birth certificate in a lock drawer in my father's desk. It had my name with a different surname. My real name was Crystal Quinn and my biological mother's name was Rashel and my biological father's name is John.

I finished my breakfast thinking about my real parents. I put my dish on the kitchen sink and said good-bye to my parents. Rick kissed me on the forehead and asked me if I wanted a ride to school.

"Depends on the car you're taking." I said skeptically, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"The Viper." Rick said simply.

"Hmm, no thanks. I don't feel like throwing up my waffles this morning." He chuckled. "Later guys!"

"Have a good day at school, honey!" They shouted from the door. I put my ipod in and started walking. We lived about three blocks away from the school. Which was extremely cool if I was running late to school.

John Hopkins High School. My favorite pass time. Ever since I found out I was adopted I never really found any great desire to spend time with Rick or Sherry (I call them by their first names). All I wanted to do was find my real mum and dad.

I sometimes space out in class nowadays or when one of my friends start talking, which they seem to do a lot, or when I'm just hanging out with my boyfriend. I will just ignore whatever they are saying and I will think about Mum and Dad. What they look like. What kind of family they have. What they would be doing right at this very second...

"Crystal...Crystal, pole, _Crystal!"_

I ran straight into the flag pole. I fell to the ground with a thud and began rubbing my head. Ben, Desiree, Symmone, Brittany and Ginnie came running to my side.

Ben was my best guy friend. His sister, MaryAnne, is on the Cheerleading Team, that's how I met him. He is funny and dorky and kinda cute. Scratch that; very cute. (Too bad I'm taken). He has dark brown eyes and short brown hair, always soft never spiky.

Desiree is my best friend. We share anything and everything. She knew me ever since I was little and I can't think of a better person to spend my day with. She's crazy, funny, and silly just as I am.

Symmone is like my sister. She has two nicknames: "the voice of reason" or "Momma". Kids at school call her "Momma" because she is the one person you can go to about any problem without fear of biased or judgement. I call her the "voice of reason" because if you're ever thinking about doing something crazy or spur-of-the-moment, she will come up with every reason in the book why you shouldn't.

Brittany is my second best friend. She is very quiet and mysterious. She doesn't say much and when she does, it's usually highly important. She's very smart and often underestimated and as her friends, we stick up for her when needed.

Ginnie is my third best friend. She always says "Gasp!". And I just love it when she says that. Yes, I am a sucker for the small things. Ginnie and I get along easily. She may not talk much all the time, but that's okay. She doesn't need to talk to know what is on her mind.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Desi seamed frantic. I couldn't be sure, though. It was as if someone took a wet blanket and placed it over my eardrum. "Criss, answer me!"

I felt a slap on my face.

"Ow!" I screamed, but could barely here my own voice. What is going on?

"Crystal can you here me?" Ben asked. I shook my head.

"If she can't hear you then how come she responded?" Ginnie asked.

"I can read mouths!" I yelled. I didn't mean to... "Why can't I hear anything?" I said a little softer even though the pounding of my chest beat harder. "It feels like I have water in my ears," I said.

"Here, Criss." Brittany said. She took out her water bottle. "Turn your head to the side."

I did as I was told. She poured the icy water into one ear. I flinched, but Ben had my shoulders.

"Its ok." He told me.

I nodded again as the water dripped from my ear. Brittany turned my head to the side and the water fell out.

"Better?" She whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I said. Shock replacing the confusion on my face.

"Cool!"

She did the same to the other ear and helped me off the ground. Ben grabbed my waist and helped me up.

"What's going on here?"

The voice scared everyone. Ben dropped his hands and I fell to the ground.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. And a gentle hand closed on mine. He hoisted me up smoothly and then turned me to face him. I smiled. It was my boyfriend, Skylar Clark.

Skylar is the sweetest guy I know. He is caption of the Basketball Team and a Merit scholar. He tutors at the middle school down the street and has the silliest sense of humor.

"Um, Ben was just helping me up. I got hit on the head." I said.

"Yeah! See she fell and I was just trying to help and then you came and I'm going to stop talking now." Ben said.

"Yeah. I think that's smart." Symmone mumbled.

"Okay…" Skylar said skeptically. "Look, Crystal, are we still on for tonight?"

"Um, yeah, definitely. Seven o'clock?"

"Seven o'clock." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and raced to the boy's locker room.

"He is so…_fine_." Symmone, Ginnie, and Brittany said, looking after him.

"No. He's so _mine_. Get your own!" I called.

"Hey Momma!" Stacey Collins called to Symmone. "Come quick, Momma! You have got to see this."

"What's wrong, Stacey?" Symmone asked, concerned.

"Come look." She replied.

We all followed Stacey to the back of the school to see a whole group of people just standing around, more like circled around, something in the middle of the black top. We ran to the circle and tried to squeeze or way through.

"Look, its Momma! Let her through!" A small ninth grader yelled.

"What's going on-" She stopped dead in her tracks at the lifeless body lying on the ground. "Oh no," She whispered

"NO!" I screamed.

* * *

**Alright, I know before it was a little bit confusing, but I hope this clears everything up!**


	2. The Hospital

Blink Of An Eye

Chapter Two: What Just Happened?

**-Crystal POV-**

I couldn't believe my own eyes. There, lying in the middle of the black top was my boyfriend, Skylar Clark. He looked like he was in so much pain, blood dripping from his neck. His face was pale and his parted lips were a light shade of purple. His eye lids were closed and his hands were cold.

I pushed past any and everyone in my way and kneeled by his body. Unwelcome tears were welling up in my eyes and I wiped them away furiously, I had to be strong, brave, for Skylar. Shakily, I placed my first two fingers to his neck, there was a slight pulse.

Oh thank God, he's still alive. I thought. I rubbed his palm between mine, trying desperately to bring some heat to his body.

"Call 911!" Symmone called, more calmly than I felt.

"What's the number?" A small kid asked from the back of the circle.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I mumbled annoyed. I whipped out my cell phone, about to punch in the numbers when a flash of movement caught my eyes. It was hard to tell if it was really anything, the group of students surrounding myself and Skylar had gotten larger. I peered around students, and with great difficulty, noticed two dark figures standing under a tree, completely unnoticed by the rest of the students. A man and a woman, I guessed. They were too far away to see their features, but just as quickly as they came, they vanished.

Weird... I thought and turned back to my cell phone.

"911, what's your emergency?" I woman's voice appeared over the phone.

"Hello, hi. My boyfriend-my boyfriend, Skylar. He's...he's passed out and I-" I couldn't get the words out, my voice and my brain weren't cooperating.

Symmone took the phone from my hand, it was still shaking. "Hello? This is Symmone Hafez. There's a boy here in the middle of my school, he appears to be unconscious. There's a small amount of blood at his neck and his body is extremely cold...John Hopkins High School...yes I'll stay on the line." Symmone put a hand over the mouth of the phone.

"They're coming, now," She whispered to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I nodded without saying anything and turned back to Skylar.

* * *

The paramedics and two police cars arrived at our school in fifteen minutes. Only in America can a pizza come faster than an ambulance.

They took Skylar away and refused to let me go with him.

"I have to see him though!" I shouted at one of the police officers.

"Are you family, ma'am?" The police man asked patiently, but I could his patience was wearing thin with me.

"Close enough. I'm his girlfriend."

"Does he have any brothers or sisters? Cousins? Aunts or Uncles you can call?"

"No. His brothers are in college and his parents left for vacation early this morning."

"And he would be staying home alone?" He asked concerned, reaching for his walkie-talkie, as if getting ready to call someone.

"No! He was staying with me-look. This isn't a time to discuss custody issues. Can I please go with him?" I was getting frustrated. I kept thinking, 'what if Skylar woke up and I wasn't there with him?' I was all he had at this point, and he needs me.

The police man put his walkie-talkie away and let out a big sigh, "Yes. Go ahead."

"Thank you." Relief flooded through me and I climbed into the back of the ambulance and grabbed hold of Skylar's hand.

-x-

Although the police officer let me ride in the ambulance car with him, every doctor or nurse I ran into refused to let me in the room with him, no matter how much I kicked and screamed and cried. They sat me in the waiting room with a nurse who explained to me what was going on.

She told me that Skylar was missing a lot of blood, which explained why he was cold and unconscious. I asked her how it was possible that so much blood could be missing, but there was barely enough to cover the bottom of a cup at his neck.

She couldn't give me an answer.

An hour or so later, she gave me the okay to go and see him, but that he wasn't awake yet. He had to have a blood transfer and he was going to be out for at least another three hours, maybe more.

Skylar was, as the nurse said, asleep. He was lying peacefully on his bed with IV cords coming out of his arms and nose, it was totally frightening and I started to hyperventilate. The nurse gave me two pills; she told me it would help me relax and get some sleep. She sat me down on the bench/couch underneath the window in Skylar's room. She gave me two pillows and a blanket and I fell asleep instantly.

I ended up waking up at about 5:30 in the morning. Sleepily I sat up and looked around the room, remembering why I was here. Something moved. It was so fast I couldn't tell what happened. Before I could stop myself, I was getting up and moving out the door of Skylar's room. I looked around, confused at first, and then I stood, facing two human figures. They looked like the same two figures I saw at the school when Skylar had collapsed, but I couldn't be sure.

"Who are you?" I asked, scared and confused at the same time. My voice was shaky and I had no control of what words are coming out of my mouth, "What do you want from me?"

"We want you." The figure on the right said, he sounded like a man, and that only made me more frightened.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter !**


	3. Black Rose

Blink of an Eye

Chapter 3: Family Meeting

"What do you want with _me_?" I was so confused I was on the verge of tears. Yet, somehow I felt close to them, drawn by them even. Though, my fear was taking over at the moment.

"Do you not know who we are?" the man asked me. I shook my head.

"Come with us," the woman said, she sounded friendly, motherly even. She held out her hand, appearing out of the shadows. I felt the pull of her voice.

_No! Do not follow her! DANGER!_ My head was screaming, but my feet seemed to move on their own accord, I couldn't control them. I slowly walked toward the shadows of the hospital which covered the faces of the man and the women.

Slowly, I raised my hand to meet the women's, her hands were warm and soft. Just then someone screamed my name.

I turned around, but just barely; enough to see you two figures running toward me. Suddenly, my hand was released and I turned back to the man and woman.

They were slowly backing away into the shadows. You could see the outline of the figure, but that was it. I turned back to the two figures running toward me. Still sore from my transe, I only just barely comprehended what they were saying. Let alone who they are.

"Crystal, honey! There you are. We have been worried sick about you. How is he-?" the women stopped talking and stared at the shadows. She protectively put me behind her. It was then that I realized who she was.

It was my mother, Sherry, and my father, Rick was standing next to her. Neither of them were looking at me, they were staring into the shadow of the hospital at the two figures.

Rick was the one to speak first, his voice ice cold and his eyes reflected fury, "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We have a right to see her." the man answered. About 10 times more calm than Rick.

"You shouldn't. Get out now!" Sherry said shakily.

I peered over their shoulder at the two figures. I was nowhere near them and yet I could feel pain emitting from them. A longing, for me. There was something about them, that made me want to protect them from my parents. They looked at me, you could tell even from the shadows.

My mother followed their line of vision and stepped in front of me.I wanted to yell, "No! Let me see! They aren't going hurt me!" but I was too tired and too confused to do anything.

"You need to leave. Go back to wherever you came from and stay away from my daughter!" Rick yelled, taking a menacingly step towards them.

The man and women didn't yell back, they didn't get ready to fight like Rick was, they didn't even threaten them.

When the women spoke, her voice was calm and the words were aimed directly at me, "We will come back for you, our shining crystal." Her tone was soft and solemn.

They vanished.

"Come along now, Crystal. We're going home." Sherry said to me. I was ready to turn on my heel and leave when a sparkle caught my eye. It reflected the little moonlight coming through the window.

"Just a moment," I said. When they looked at me strangely, I added, "I dropped something of mine over there."

I broke away from my mother's grasp and walked over to the sparkling thing lying on the ground. It was a necklace. There was a thin silver chain and the pendant hanging from it was pure crystal. Flat at the bot with a rounded shape, it reflected the night. What added to the amazement was the symbol carved on the front of the necklace; it was a black rose, and it looked spectacular against the stone.

"Beautiful," I breathed, I've never seen anything like it, and I loved it.

"Crystal, let's _go_." Rick said loudly.

"Coming," I called back and stood up, putting the necklace around my neck, tucking it under my shirt and walked to them.

I didn't know it at the time, but the two had been there, hiding in the shadows, watching with smiles on their faces.


	4. Parents

I feel asleep in the car. I could only faintly remember the sounds of my parents voices from the backseat, but the gentle vibrations of the car put me back to sleep. What felt like three seconds passing, I remember Rick pulling me out of the backseat and then carried me bridal style to my room.

I woke up the next morning with a headache that could kill a baby. I sat up and stretched my stiff muscles, then rubbing my temples; I threw my legs over the side of the bed.

_She needs more than a hug on a holiday _

_She needs more than a smile on a Sunday _

_She's not looking for you to fix what's wrong _

_She really wants to know _

_Really wants to know she belongs _

_She needs more than a love song_

I grunted loudly. As much as I loved this song, this isn't what I wanted to hear at the moment. I reached for my bedside table and pulled my phone of the charger. Looking at the caller ID I smiled to myself, then quickly set my mouth into a deep frown.

"Hello?" I cleared my throat, because I was sounded like an old man, "Hello?" much better.

"Crystal! Oh my god! Are you okay? How's Skylar doing?" Symmone's frantic voice yelled over the phone. I actually had to move the phone away from my ear she was so loud.

"Mony!" I said with as much force as I could come up with, considering the headache I have. There was a intake of breath, as if she was trying her hardest not to scream. "Just calm down okay? Sky is fine, I think. I'm not with him right now, I'm at home. And what gives you the right to call me this early in the morning?"

She snorted and I could hear snickering on the other end, which was a dead giveaway that I was on speaker phone. My temper peaked, "What is so funny?"

"Dude!" Ginnie's voice sang over the line, "It's like 1:30."

"Oh!" I said; blushing a deep pink. The line roared with laughter and I had a sudden urge to hang up on them.

"You better not hang up on us!" Desi yelled, still giggling.

"Yeah, yeah. So, how about we have a girls night at my house? I could use a distraction and I need to tell you guys something." I said whilst rolling my eyes.

"Sure, Hun. No problem. We missed you and we could use some gossip." Symmone said.

"Ha! No, you could use some gossip." Desi said, laughing.

"True." We all said at the same time, and then started laughing again.

"Alright, I'll see you guys around 5pm. I'm going to go check on Skylar."

"Alright! Be careful!"

"Oh please guys. It's a hospital." But even as I said that, in the back of my mind I thought of those two people from the hospital yesterday. Silently I thought to myself, _I will be._

I got out of bed and threw on the cutest, yet most comfortable clothes I could find. A short sleeved, purple three-quarter length shirt, white skinny jeans, and a pair of no-heel black knee high boots.

I walked downstairs to find my mom in the kitchen and Rick on the computer; both of them looked up when they saw me.

"Honey! Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Sherry asked as she wiped her hands on a towel and came to give me a hug. "You look cute, not that you don't always, but where are you going?"

I walked into the kitchen and pulled down the Cap'n Crunch. "Oh, I was going to go check on Skylar at the hospital."

My "parents" exchanged frantic glances, and my brow furrowed. "No you're not." Rick said fierce fully. I dropped the box of cereal.

"What? What do you mean 'I'm not going.'?" I demanded with my eyes wide and a twinge of annoyance in my voice. I picked up the box of cereal.

"Exactly what we said," Sherry chimed in. "You are not going back to that hospital."

"Yes I am." I retorted.

Sherry was a bit taken back by my response, "No, you are not." She repeated. I wasn't going to give this up. I stood to face them. Sherry was standing behind Rick, a total parental stance; I almost rolled my eyes.

"Yes I am." Rick opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off, "look. You guys know how much Skylar means to me, and he's hurt. So I am going to see it weather you like it or not." I said. I ditched the cereal on the counter and grabbed my coat and my purse and started towards the door. Rick and Sherry followed me out of the dining room, passed the living room, and through the greeting room until I had my hand on the handle.

"Crystal De Lancrèt freeze right where you are!" Sherry yelled, it sounded like she was in hysterics. I turned around with my hand on my hips.

"What?" I asked coldly, not caring how much it affected her.

"Don't you speak to your mother that way." Rick said.

I glared at him, "Yes father." I said rudely, he glared at me.

"You are going to listen to me. You are not going to that hospital. You are going to stay here, with your family, and you are going to watch the way you speak with me. Are we clear?" Sherry said crossly. I smirked at her.

"No. I'm going to see my boyfriend. He was found in the middle of the school blacktop, bleeding from his neck. He was in emergency surgery, and as far as I know, hasn't been awake since the last time he asked me if we still had plans for today at three. Which is ironically in," I checked my watch, "fifteen minutes. So I, Crystal, am going to my see my boyfriend because as far as I'm concerned, we still have a date."

I turned around and headed for the door. I could tell that they were most surprised by what I had said, but I didn't care. Skylar was my boyfriend, and he was hurt. And it was my job, as his girlfriend to see to it that he is okay.

"As long as you live under my house, you live under my rules." said Rick/

I laughed darkly. "Well aren't we cliche today."

"Not another word young lady." Rick said.

"Oh, really. Well how about five. _You aren't my real parents._" I smirked. "And I'm going to see my boyfriend whether you like it or not. I'll see you, at five-thirty."


	5. Who are you?

**AN: welcome to chapter 5 :) this is where the secrets are revealed! Enjoyed**

* * *

I slammed the door and stormed off the porch. "Who do they think they are?" I said aloud to myself. I stopped suddenly, something occurring to me.

_Why hadn't the wanted me to go see my boyfriend? __Is there something there that they were scared of?_Almost instinctively my hand flew to the necklace around my neck, still there from when I picked it up on the floor of the hospital. I stared at it. It was a cute pendant, but what did it mean?

I started walking again. I usually took the bus because I like the time to just sit and think, but right now I couldn't let my mind wander or I might end up back at the house facing a serious lecture and a mature grounding. I fished the car keys out of my purse and backed my Charger out of the garage.

I reached the hospital and parked into the visitor parking. Switching off the car I grabbed my book bag and signed in at the visitor's desk. The receptionist pointed me in the right direction, even though it was unnecessary, I already knew where I was going.

I walked in at his room and found him still asleep on his bed. A nurse was just leaving, caring a tray with an empty milk carton and silverware on top of a partially clean plate.

I looked up from the empty tray to Skylar and back at the nurse. "Was he awake?" I asked, feeling my hope deflate like a week old balloon.

The nurse turned to look at me. "Yes actually. You just missed him; he was up fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh, well I'll just wait. Thank you." I said to the nurse. She nodded at me and walked out of the room.

I walked over to Skylar's bed. He was looking better, more alive than dead. Color flushed his cheeks and he looked like he was dreaming. It made me feel relieved that he was feeling more than a little bit better.

I looked at the bandage on his neck and touched his forehead. He stirred. I held my breath. Nothing. I pulled up a chair next to him, and held his hand, I stared at the T.V. not really watching it.

"Crys?" I heard a mumble. I whipped my head around so fast, I would have given myself whiplash.

"Skylar!" I wrapped my arms around him, his body started to shake as he laughed. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know. I was going out to find my friends and then everything went black. I could hear people talking, two people. A man and a woman."

A gasped. "I saw them. They're following me, Sky. And I am freaking out."

He looked at me seriously, "They said something about you. 'Where's my crystal?' Crys, they're after you, and you better watch out."

It was all coming clearer to me now, why my parents didn't want me to go to the hospital. Why they blocked me from those two shadow figures at the hospital last night. They were after me, and when my parents tried to help, I shut them down. _I owe them a _huge_ anniversary present. _And a really big apology.

Suddenly there was a crash outside of Skylar's door.

I got up quickly. Squeezing Skylar's hand, I walked towards the door. Skylar said something to me, something that sounded like a warning, but I didn't listen. I kept walking towards the door.

I opened the door quietly and quickly, taking in my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was a tall rolling food cart, now on the ground. Above it, on the wall, were capitalized black letters that read: CRYSTAL SHINES BEST AT NIGHT

Oh no...Oh no... My breathing got deeper and I forced my legs to move. I ran down the hall, towards the entrance of the building. I reached the sliding doors and I ran towards my car. I glanced behind me, which was not such a good idea, and collided with a large pole.

When my vision cleared, I attempted to stand. I used the wall to my left as support and rubbed my eyes.

Standing in front of me, were the two figures from last night. No longer shadows.

"Crystal," The woman whispered, and reached for me. I staggered back.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. The man held the woman back.

"Rashel, don't scare her." The man said.

The woman named Rashel stared at me, her eyes glowing with sadness, understanding, and something else, love?

"Who are you?" I whispered.

It was the man who spoke this time, "I am Quinn. This is Rashel. We are your parents, your real parents."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUUMMMM! RxR :D**


	6. Your Real Family

**AN: Just a heads up, from here on out, my chapters will probably be in 3rd Person POV.**

******_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Night World Characters or ideas. Characters I own in this chapter are OOC characters: Therion, Symmone, Crystal, Sherry, and Rick._**

* * *

"No. You can't be." But even as she said the words, she knew they were true. The eyes, Crystal had the same eyes as Rashel; penetrating and green, but inviting or warning, depending how you look at them. Her hair was the same color as Quinn's, and so were her mannerisms. Even the way they talked was the same. Quinn and Rashel were her parents, and that frightened her.

Crystal froze. Rashel took that time to advance on her, more gently this time. Crystal couldn't move.

Rashel bent down to her level, Crystal was at least a foot shorter than Rashel, "Crystal, honey. We don't mean to scare you, but we've waited long enough. It's time to come home. To our world. This world, that you live in now," She regarded the area around them with disgust. "This isn't the world you're supposed to be in."

She stood up with such a swiftness that almost didn't seem human. Quinn moved next to her, with a swiftness that _wasn't _human.

Crystal stood up and stared. "What are you?"

Rashel opened her mouth to answer, but Quinn put up a hand to silence her. "Rashel, don't."

"She has to find out sooner or later, she's one of us." Rashel answered defiantly. She turned to Crystal before Quinn could say anything else.

"Your father, well, I am human. Your father, however, is not. It's hard to explain. Would you – would you like me to explain?"  
Crystal, who was still leaning against the hospital wall, was completely speechless. She thought for a moment, glancing back at the hospital doors. _I must be insane, or on crystal meth_. Crystal nodded and stood up straight.

Rashel, who must have been holding her breath while Crystal thought, let out a long sigh, and a smile crossed her thin lips. It was an infectious smile, and Crystal couldn't help but feel a tiny smile tug at the corners of her lips. Rashel stuck out her hand and Crystal hesitantly took it. Quinn led them to a smaller part of town down the street; he turned onto an alley between two small shops. Crystal's feet slowed without her knowledge. Rashel turned to look at her.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Rashel pulled Crystal close, and immediately Crystal felt the warmth of a mother's love. It was different from the hugs she got from Sherry, or Rick. There was always something missing. And now she thought she found it.

Crystal's thoughts were interrupted as they reached their destination. Rashel moved away from Crystal to stand next to Quinn. She came up to a door and Crystal noticed the symbol on it. It was identical to the one around her neck. Rashel knocked on the door four times in sequence. A big bulky man opened a small square embedded into the door like an attachment. The man peeked through the door. He looked like a dog, and smelled like one too.

"Who is it?" He bellowed, even though they weren't even two feet away.

"Who do you think it is, Therion?" Rashel bellowed back. "Rashel Quinn. Code word: The Devil's Enemy."

"John Quinn. Code word: Protection Plan." Crystal watched in idolization.

"Oh." Therion's demeanor changed. "I'm sorry, miss. Sir." He acknowledged Quinn. "I didn't realize. Um, come in." He closed the small square, opened the door, stepped aside so Quinn and Rashel stepped inside. Therion side-stepped in front of Crystal. She frowned.

"Uh, excuse me." Crystal said, confused. Therion stared down at her.

"Name." He said dryly.

"Crystal."

"You're not welcome here human. Go back home where you belong and I won't hurt you." Crystal stole a glance behind him and saw Rashel and Quinn making their way down a hallway, thinking she was right behind them. She turned back at Therion.

"But I _am_ supposed to be here." Then, more loudly, she said." Mom! Dad! Help me!"

In a flash, Quinn was by her side, Rashel there half a second later. Quinn grabbed Crystal and pulled her away from him.

"What are you doing, Therion?" Rashel demanded.

"This is a human, Miss. Certainly she is not-" Even as he said it, he saw the resemblance. "My apologies, Miss. Please, I didn't mean any harm." He hung his head.

It was Quinn who spoke. "We will talk about this later." He said, cutting his eye at Therion. The three of them turned away, and continued down the long corridor. Leaving Therion at his post. They walked up a flight of stairs.

Once out of eyesight and earshot of Therion, Quinn turned around to face Crystal. He was had been in front, Rashel in back, and Crystal in the middle.

Quinn opened his mouth to speak, but Crystal hurled herself at him. "I'm sorry," She mumbled into his chest. "I didn't mean to."

Quinn patted her back. "It's okay. As long as you're alright."

The three of them continued down that hallway until they reached the very end of the corridor. There stood a large door with 3 golden letters on it: R Q C

"Are those our initials?" Crystal asked stunned.

Rashel smiled. "Yes. Should you ever want to come home, this is your home, and this is your room."

Quinn opened the door and Crystal's mouth opened.

Beautiful doesn't do it justice.

It had dark wallpaper with white stripes. There was a huge bed decorated with the flower, the same one around her neck on it, and desk with a small laptop, the flower on it as well.

"What is that flower? It's on my crystal necklace as well." Crystal asked.

Quinn answered. "It's a black dahlia. It is one of the symbols of the Night World. No harm will come to you when you wear that. It is also a family heirloom, so no night person will dare mess with you, unless they're asking for a death sentence." Quinn smiled smugly and Rashel nudged him with her elbow, shaking her head disapprovingly. Quinn simply shrugged and Crystal gave a small giggle. She gave the room a once over.

"This is all…for me?" Crystal couldn't seem to find the words.

"Yes, it is." Quinn answered.

Crystal took a seat on the bed, her eyes full of wonder. "And this house is yours too?"

He shook his head. "No, this belongs to Circle Daybreak." When Crystal looked at him puzzedly, he continued. "Why don't we start at the beginning?" Crystal nodded.

And as they did, Crystal's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. However, as the stories went on about Circle Daybreak, witches, vampires, and shapeshifters, Night World, and all that, things seemed to click in Crystal's mind. Things started to come together for her.

"Therion… is he a shapeshifter?" Crystal asked. Rashel nodded.

"So wait, if Mom is human, and you're a vampire," Crystal pointed to Quinn. She had gotten used to calling the two of them mom and dad. It hadn't taken her long. "Then how were you two able to have me?" Crystal looked between her real parents.

"I don't know." Quinn answered. "Lamia are the only type of vampires who can or are able to have children. And your mother is human. That only happened in one case with a young girl named Jez Redfern."

"Llama?" Crystal was confused.

"_Lamia._" Rashel corrected. "Born vampires."

"You see, Crystal," Quinn started. "We didn't plan on having a child when we –"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ there Pops." Crystal interrupted. Rashel shot her a warning glance, and Crystal smiled sheepishly in response. "I don't really want to hear about my parents doing the nasty, so could we just-uh- skip that part?"

Rashel and Quinn burst into laughter, and Crystal couldn't help but join them. A few minutes of laughing and history recapping, Crystal's phone rang.

"Hullo?"

"Crys. It's Symmone. Where are you?"

"Uh, I'm-"

"It doesn't matter." Symmone cut her off. "Your parents are worried. They think you were kidnapped or something. They called looking for you and when I told them you weren't here, they were all freaking out. I told them I didn't expect you for another half an hour."

Crystal checked her watch it had been over five hours already?

"But none of that matters." Symmone was still going. "When they went to the hospital, Skylar said you took off running somewhere, with people chasing you or something. Crystal, are you okay? You've got me worried. Your parents were so freaked, they even called the police. I don't know where you are, or what you're doing, but if your butt isn't at my house in the next fifteen minutes, you're in big trouble, girl."

Crystal took a deep breath. "Bye."

She turned to her parents, but they shook their heads. "We heard." Quinn said, and Crystal smiled.

She got up and all three of them ran down the stairs, past Therion, who still looked grim, and out the door.

Crystal ran down the alleyway in front of her parents, who were following behind in a brisk walk.

_Really? How could they walk as fast as I can run?_ Crystal thought, annoyed.

She turned the corner looking in the opposite direction and ran smack into someone. She landed on her butt with a thud. When she opened her eyes, it was the last person she, including Rashel and Quinn, wanted to see.

Rick.

He pulled her up into an embrace, Sherry next in line.

"I'm fine!" Crystal was suffocating so she quickly pulled herself away and took a step away from them, however they weren't looking at her, they were looking past her...

At Rashel and Quinn.

It didn't really help that Crystal was right in the middle. _Oh great! _Crystal thought. _This can't be good._


	7. Secrets Revealed

**AN: If there is any confusion...any at all, please let me know :) thanks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Night World characters, I do, however, own OCs =)

* * *

_Running down the alleyway, Crystal in front, with her parents behind in a brisk walk._

_Really? How could they walk as fast as I can run?_

_She turned the corner looking in the opposite direction and ran smack into someone. She landed on her butt with a thud. When she opened her eyes, it was the last person they wanted to see._

_Rick._

_He pulled her up into an embrace, Sherry next in line. "I'm fine!" Crystal was suffocating and pulled herself away and took a step away from them, however they weren't looking at her, and they were looking past her._

_At Rashel and Quinn._

_It didn't really help that Crystal was right in the middle. Oh great! Crystal thought. This can't be good._

"Okay, why don't we all just calm down and talk about this." Crystal said. No one was listening to her though. Rashel and Quinn were crouched, determination on their faces and their muscles were tense, as if prepared for a fight. Sherry kept trying to pull Crystal behind her, while Rick stood tall, stone-faced, trying his hardest to appear unfazed by how dangerous Rashel and Quinn appeared.

"Stop pulling me! Mom, Dad, stop growling!" Crystal said looking towards Rashel and Quinn.

"These two are not your parents, Crystal." Sherry said.

"Well, neither are you. When were you planning on telling me I was adopted?" Crystal asked. Sherry and Rick tore their eyes off of Rashel and Quinn to stare at Crystal incredously.

"We've been meaning to talk to you about this before your birthday, but you stormed out before we could say a word."

"You could have told me _earlier_." Crystal snapped. "You kept this secret from me all my life. And these two are my real parents, so why are you so afraid to let me be around them? They are not bad people!" Crystal shook her head. This was too much to handle at one time. Sherry opened her mouth to say something, but just then Crystal's phone rang. She hit ignore not to be rude, but then it rang again. It was Symmone's house phone. _That's weird; she never uses her home phone. _Crystal thought.

"Excuse me," She said, flipping her phone open. "Symmone? Look now's really not the time, I –"

"It's Mrs. Kenyon. I was hoping you knew where Symmone was."

Crystal blinked. "She's not home? She called me a few minutes ago from her cell, I assumed she was there."

"She was. She went up to her room to grab a DVD and she never came back down. When I went upstairs to check on her, she wasn't there; I looked all around the house for her, I called her friends and nobody's seen her. I think someone might have taken her." She started stopped talking abrubtly.

It was evident in Mrs. Kenyon's voice that she was worried and overall scared and confused. It wasn't like Symmone to go anywhere without telling her parents where and her mom was always the first person to get a phone call. Crystal's heart rate increased and her mind raced with questions: _Where could she be? Is she safe? Did Hunter get to her? _The last question frightened her more than anythingand she realized she needed to get to Mrs. Kenyon's house.

"Don't worry, Mrs. K. I'll be there as soon as I can." Crystal hung up the phone and shoved it into my bag.

"If you think you're going to that girl's house tonight after disobeying me, you need a serious reality check, young lady."

"Mom," Crystal started attempting to placate her mother, but Rick cut her off.

"We told you to stay away from _them," _He spat.

"_They _are my parents and in fact have names. I'm going to Symmone's house, and because of the sleepover but because she's _missing_. So put aside your petty differences and help me find my best friend." Crystal said, annoyed and looked between her four parents. Rashel and Quinn nodded and reluctantly so did Rick and Sherry.

"We'll take my car," pointing down the street where his cherry-red Viper sat, out of place with all the gloom.

"That doesn't seat five." Crystal said.

"I know," Rick smiled slyly.

"We will all fit in my car," Quinn said and gestured toward his black Mercedes with tinted black windows.

"I'm game." Crystal said and moved toward the car, parked behind Rashel and Quinn. Sherry grabbed Crystal's shoulder and pulled her behind herself.

"This is a family matter, it does not concern you." Sherry said a little shakily.

Rashel arched a perfectly waxed brow. "Last time I checked, Sherry, she was my daughter."

"Who raised her?" Sherry countered.

"Who took her from me?" Rashel shouted back at her. "She is of my blood, my descendant; she is in no way connected to _you." _Rashel spat. Quinn grabbed her hand and put his free arm around her.

"What?" Crystal asked, that was a lot to take in. "You did what?" She turned to look at Sherry.

Sherry didn't say anything for a moment, just looked solemnly at her daughter. "It's not as you think."

"I think it's pretty flipping terrible! How could you?" Crystal cried. "Come on, mom. I need to find my friend," Crystal turned around and walked towards the Mercedes. Therion was there in a flash and opened the back seat for her. Rashel and Quinn got in the front seat and they drove away.

-x-

In no time at all had they reached Symmone's house. Mrs. Kenyon was standing on the porch talking to some police officers. She looked distressed and Crystal noticed her hand the police officers a small slip of paper, she assumed it was a picture of Symmone. The police officers walked back into the house, and Mrs. Kenyon stood on the porch for a little while longer. Crystal got out of the car and ran towards Mrs. Kenyon. They hugged and walked inside. Her parents drove away to find parking.

Once inside the house, Mrs. Kenyon and Crystal went to sat on the couch and one of the police officers asked Mrs. K a million and one questions. _Has she ever run away before? Where does she like to go often? Who are her friends? Do you have any current photos of her?_

Suddenly, Crystal's phone rang, it was Symmone's cell.

"Mrs. K! Everybody shut-up and listen! It's Symmone!" Crystal called and put her phone on speaker. "Hello?"

"Crys?" The voice from the other end came, it was dry and scared.

"Mony! Where are you? Your mom is worried sick! The cops are here and-"

"Crystal, listen. You need to tell them where you're parents are."

Crystal was taken aback. _My parents? _"What are you talking about, Symmone?"

"Your real parents. They…they want you to tell them…wh- where your parents are…or...or those you love will start disappearing." In the background, a daunting laugh pierced through Symmone's frantic voice. Every nerve in Crystal's body went hey-wire and she felt her heart stop, just a few moments.

A dark, clouded voice came on the other end. "You have until the end of this week. Think quickly little lamia."

Crystal's mouth went dry. Mrs. Kenyon grabbed the phone from Crystal's hand. "Symmone? Baby girl? Where are you? Its mom, please-" The call ended and Mrs. Kenyon's voice died.

Crystal felt all eyes on her. She looked at Mrs. Kenyon who was sobbing silently. Crystal felt suffocated. There was absolute silence in the room, when her phone rang again. It was the hospital. Crystal held out her hand for the cell phone and Mrs. Kenyon placed it into her hand without looking at her face.

"Hello?" Crystal said, her voice was coarse and wavered slightly

"Crystal? This is Nurse Rowland, from Kaiser hospital. I don't know how to tell you this, but uh, Skylar is missing."

"He- what?" Crystal's mind couldn't form complete sentences.

"He hasn't checked out and his bed is empty. Have you seen him? He's not well enough to leave the hospital. We've called the police, but there isn't any sign of him. It's as if he just disappeared…"

Crystal dropped the phone, a small voice from the other end was a distant mumbling.

_What is going on? _ Crystal's mind was racing. She needed fresh air. She grabbed her phone and ran out of the house, and smack into Quinn.


	8. The Shadows

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Night World Characters, just the OC's**_

IMPORTANT NOTE: I know in the newer books Timmy is Rashel's brother, but if you read the older books, Timmy is actually a friend of Rashel.

* * *

Crystal didn't tell her parents about the phone call**,** but told them she desperate needed to go home. They took her back to their place and Crystal ran up to her room. She collapsed on her bed and called Desiree.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was sleepy, glancing at the time she realized it was 1:30am.

"I'm so sorry for waking you up." Crystal said; her heart pounding.

"It's okay. So much for girls night, huh?"

"Yeah I know. Look, I have to talk to you. Symmone's missing." That woke Desiree up.

"WHAT?"

"Mrs. K called me earlier this evening; I was at her house a few hours ago. And the Hospital called me too; apparently Skylar's missing from his room. They can't find him anywhere."

"Dude, what is going on here? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm at my parents' house right now," Crystal said. Technically that wasn't a lie, but now wasn't the time to get into specifics.

"So what do you want me to do?" Desiree asked.

"Just be careful, I think they may be attacking my friends." I whispered.

"They? Who's they? Crys you're starting to scare me."

"I can't explain right now, just be careful."

The door to Crystal's room opened slightly. "Crystal? How are you holding up, sweetie?" Rashel's voice came from the hallway.

"Gotta go, bye." Crystal hissed into the phone and snapped it shut. "I'm fine, Mom." Crystal called. Rashel walked in with a sandwich. Crystal's mouth watered and her stomach growled. She reached out for the plate and Rashel laughed.

"I figured you were hungry." Rashel sat at the end of the bed and watched her inhale the sandwich.

"Mhm," Crystal mumbled with a mouthful of food.

Rashel patted her knee and got to leave the room. Crystal swallowed. "Mom?"

Rashel turned around. "Yes?"

"Is Dad a lamia vampire?" I asked.

Rashel sighed. "No. Quinn is a made vampire."

"And you're human?"

Rashel nodded. "You are half-human half-vampire."

"Like Jez, right?"

"Correct."

"How was Dad made a vampire? By who, I mean."

"Well, I think your dad should tell you that story. It's not my place."

"How did you two meet?"

Rashel's long black hair was no longer in a ponytail and her green eyes were clouded, like she was thinking. "I was, and still am, the most feared vampire hunter known. In the vampire world I'm known as 'the Cat' and when I would kill, I would say, 'This kitten has claws'. When I was five, I lost my mother to Hunter, the most evil leader of vampires. He also changed my best friend when he was four and I had made it my goal to kill him.

"I met Quinn when I was looking for Hunter, and he saved me, that is when I realized he was my soulmate. Now, I only hunt the bad vampires and your father and I are considered the greatest fighters in Circle Daybreak."

"What's Circle Daybreak?"

"Those in Circle Daybreak are considered the damned Daybreakers,': a group of Night People and humans who are trying to work together to make peace among the Night World and the human world. We are working to get the Wild Powers on our side so that the human world and the Night World can coexist. If we don't have all of four of the Wild Powers on our side, it could mean total destruction."

"What's a Wild Power?"

"You'll have to wait and see little kitten." She smiled, and grabbed the crumb filled plate. "I think you should get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Crystal nodded slowly; her eyes were already starting to close from exhaustion. She lay down on the first pillow her head could reach and was out before Rashel made it to the door to turn off the lights.

-x-

Crystal made her way to the blacktop where they found Skylar's body. In some part of her mind she hoped he would be there, playing basketball and laughing at her for worrying; he wasn't there. She closed her eyes for just a moment and felt the cool, crisp California air on her face.

Crystal opened her eyes and stood facing the shadows she saw the day Skylar collapsed. She took a deep breath and walked towards the tree.

Stopping a few feet away she faced the shaded darkness of the trees, but found two outlines hidden between the trunks.

"Mom! Dad!" Crystal hissed. "What are you guys doing here? I said I'd been fine to go to school on my own."

The figure on the left laughed. "Silly half-human. We are not your parents." The voice was clearly male, but too deep and throaty to be her father. Crystal's face paled. Crystal tried to speak, but no worlds left her mouth.

The figure on the right laughed evilly. "Oh look Father; I think she's going to be sick."

The two figures stepped out from the darkness of the trees and Crystal couldn't help but gasp. The man was tall maybe 6-foot-2 with bright, crimson red hair. He was lean but not beefy and had a strong jaw. What made Crystal stagger back were his eyes; piercing and yellow, almost feline.

The woman was less striking as the man, her eyes were piercing, but not yellow, they were a crystallized grey and her hair was long and dirty blonde. She was at least half a foot shorter than the man, but wore the same demonized look.

It was the man that spoke, "Hello, Crystal Quinn. My name is Hunter Redfern and this is my daughter Garnet." Crystal's eyes moved over to the woman who was glaring intently at her. She seemed somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, father, can't we just kill her, she's not going to give us what we want. And she's _half-human_." Garnet spat the last part like it was a disease.

"Be patient, Garnet. This young half-breed will do as we ask. If she ever wants to see her friends alive again."

This woke Crystal up. "It's you. Both of you. Why have you been taking my friends? What do you want?" Crystal shouted.

Hunter Redfern didn't blink. "We want you parents."

This didn't make any sense. "My what? What have my parents got anything to do with this?"

"No you idiot half-breed! Not your human parents. Give us the location to Rashel and John Quinn." Garnet yelled and moved to Crystal, who took an automatic step backwards.

"Easy, my child," Hunter said. "This is my number." he said handing Crystal a small slip of white paper with ten digits scrawled over one side in black ink. "When you make up your mind, give this number a call." He turned and started walking away.

"If I were you, I'd hurry half-breed. You're running out of friends to confide in." Garnet called over her shoulder. Crystal blinked and they were gone.

She barely had time to take a full breath before a scream cut across the courtyard.

Crystal turned and ran towards the east side of the school. She arrived surprisingly quick, but figured it must be the vampire part of her blood. She ran up to Desiree who was standing wide-eyed next her locker.

"Desi, what's wrong?" Desiree didn't respond and Crystal shook her. "Desiree snap out of it! What happened?"

"It's Brittany. She was standing right there." Desiree pointing the ground in front of Brittany's locker, who was two paces from her own. "I turned to grab my book and when I looked back this man with wild red hair was baring his teeth at me while this blonde-haired woman had Brittany. I tried calling out to her, but she was knocked out and they were gone before I could barely let out a scream!" She started sobbing into her hands and Crystal rubbed her back.

There was a piece of paper next to Desiree's feet and Crystal bent down to pick it up, her hands were shaking.

_Three down, two to go._


	9. Stories

**BOAE Ch 10 :) Enjoy !**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's everything else belongs to L.J. Smith, who by the by is frickin amazing, just saying...**_**Also, a lot of this chapter, especially when it changes scenes, is from a story on L.J Smith's Website called Thicker Than Water. **

Crystal sat up in her room hyperventilating.

The blinds on her windows were closed and she had turned off her lamps, it was complete darkness. Not because she was depressed or anything, but she didn't want Therion, the home protector, to come up checking on her. She just wanted to be left alone.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing _

She reached at her bedside table and hit the OUIETbutton on the side of her phone. Her phone had been going off all day but she didn't feel like talking to Desiree. She knew she was just worried about the other day, about Brittany.

_Oh my god, Brittany. _Crystal thought, _how terrified she must be. _

Rashel and Quinn weren't home. She told them that she was sick with the flu that had been going around at school and they believed her. They said "get well" and "I love you" without questions and left to attend a Circle Daybreak meeting.

_I may never get to attend a Circle Daybreak meeting if Mom and Dad are gone..._ Crystal thought solemnly to herself, only to make her panic even more.

Her cell phone rang for the 16th time that morning. Crystal furiously wiped any remaining tears off of her face.

"Hello?" the sound of her voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

"Crystal! Oh thank God! I thought something had happened to you. Don't you ever answer your phone? I called you like 20 times!" Desiree's voice was frantic. Panicky with a sprinkle of fear and a pinch of hysteria. A watered down version of how Crystal felt.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't feel like talking with anyone. I have a lot of things on my mind, you know?"

"No. I can't say I do know Crystal because you _haven't told me anything_. Hello? Am I chopped liver here? It's not just your friends who are disappearing into thin air here. They're my friends too and I have a right to know what's going on."

Crystal said nothing.

"CRYSTAL!" Desiree screamed into the phone."Okay, okay!" Crystal cried. She sighed into the phone and spoke warningly, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Crystal told her...almost everything. She told her who her real parents are, but not _what _they are. She told her who it was that was taking her friends but not _what _they are. She told them what they wanted and what they were going to keep doing until they get it.

"So what are you going to do?" Desiree asked softly after a long pause.

"No idea. Absolutely none. I don't know who this Hunter is and I don't know why he wants my parents. And I don't even know where my friends are, so it's not like I can plan an escape."

Desiree was silent for a moment. "Why don't you ask who this Hunter Redburn is?"

"Redfern." Crystal corrected.

"Whatever." Desiree snapped. "Maybe they had a past with him and some kind of disagreement that he wants to get back at them for something."

Crystal didn't say anything. It was a bad idea, she would have to try it soon, though.

"Look," Desiree said, interrupting her thoughts. "I have to get back to class. That was the bell for lunch to end. Why don't you get some sleep. Doesn't sound like you had any last night and I think rest will do you good."

"Thanks, Desi."

"Anytime, hun." She hung up.

Crystal turned off her phone and got underneath her covers. As her head hit the pillow, she fell right asleep.

**Circle Daybreak Meeting 10:36am**

Rashel and Quinn arrived early. The meeting didn't technically start until 11am. Galen and Keller were already there, sitting in one of the many comfortable couches. Quinn walked immediately up to Galen and sat across from them, immersing deep into a conversation that no one but each other would understand. Keller's face was serious, wavering into a slight smile when Rashel walked up. Her hair was long and black like Rashel's and it flowed down her shoulders. Her gray eyes looked passed Rashel.

Rashel sat next to Keller without a word and began staring off into space.

"What?" Keller asked.

Rashel looked up and realized that Galen and Quinn were staring at the both of them intently.

"Do I have something on my face, John?" Rashel asked, she was the only one allowed to call him by his first name.

"No, my love, but," He started, but couldn't finish. Rashel looked at him confusing. "Keller, is it true your mother left you in a cardboard box in your half-in-half form?"

Keller stared at him hard. "Yes, why?"

"And Rashel," Quinn said, ignoring Keller. "You're mother was killed when you were in kindergarten. What about your father?"

"He was a Marine. He died before my mother and I don't know much about him. What's with the interrogation you two?" Rashel demanded.

"Well," Quinn said. "do you remember the letter you told me about, in the picture you brought to Circle Daybreak? Well I have it with me, now. Do you mind if I read it?"

Rashel nodded stiffly and Quinn began.

**"_Melisande,_**

**_You've put up with me and with them as well as any wife and mother could. But I know how you feel-even about me. I just don't know how to show you that it isn't true. I want to prove I could never hurt you-and yet I know I don't have the control I did before I went overseas. I know the fits are coming on me more and more often. I know the child frightens you. What can I do, darling, except take her away? Then you'll be an ordinary widow with an ordinary child. And I'll go back to my own people-if they'll have me, with our darling little misfit. At least I'll go until I can stand before you-always-as a man._"**

Quinn stopped there, obviously not wanting to go on. "What I'm trying to say is what if, as-a-man meant he wanted to be by his wife's side as a man, not a _shapeshifter_."

"And I was the darling little misfit." Keller said softly, Galen automatically put an arm around her. She reached for the letter in Quinn's hand and her eyes widened when she recognized the handwriting."I always thought it was my mother who wrote that note when I was little, but, it was my father." Her breathing got a little heavier and she gave Rashel the paper.

Rashel, who was already looking at her, put a sisterly hand on her leg. When Keller looked up at her surprised, Rashel smiled.

"You two are fraternal twins." Galen said, and even though Rashel and Keller could deduce that, it was still a surprise to hear.

xxxxxx

It was late afternoon when Quinn and Rashel made it home.

"How's she doing, Therion?" Rashel asked.

"She's been up in her room all day, miss. I think she might be sleeping." Therion said formally.

"Thank you," Rashel said. "Why don't you go relax for a little bit, get something to eat. Just make sure you lock the door tightly."

"Yes, miss." He bowed and left the room.

"Why don't you go check on her, John. I'll make something to eat," Rashel said heading for the kitchen.

"Geez, you shapeshifters can sure put it away, can't you?" Quinn joked, and a knife came flying towards him.

He ducked in the last second.

"We can also throw it," Rashel winked at him and walked back into the kitchen.

_Knock, knock_. Crystal was awaken from her dream world back into reality with a jolt.

"Yes?" She said drowsily.

"Morning sleepy-head. Feel any better?" Quinn asked, feeling her forehead.

"Loads, thanks Dad." She looked around the room. The blinds were still closed and it was dark as an eclipse in her room.

Quinn chuckled and went to open her blinds. "It's only 5:30 so you didn't sleep your whole day away. Your mother's downstairs making food if your hungry." He patted her knee and got up to leave.

"Dad?" She said, sitting up. He turned around. "Um, who's Hunter Redfern?"

Quinn's eyes darkened. "Why do you ask?" He demanded.

"Well, Mom mentioned his name when she was telling me about herself and I wanted to know who he was." Crystal explained.

Quinn relaxed slightly and sat at the end of her bed. "Hunter was the one who made me a vampire. Against my own will of course. I was born in the sixteenth century in Carlestown, Boston."

"Wait, if you were born that far back then how come you look like you're only a few years older than me?"

Quinn gave her a look that meant something along the lines of "stop interrupting me". "I was just getting to that." He said, "My father was a minister, so I grew up very religiously. Anyways, later on, I fell in love with this beautiful woman named Dove, who coincidentally, was the daughter of Hunter Redfern. Hunter turned me into a vampire in order to marry Dove. When I woke from my transformation and realized what I was, I ran to my father for help." His voice clouded over and he looked out of the window. "My father, convinced that I had become some type of monster tries to kill me. However, he ends up staking Dove, who followed me after I ran from Hunter's residence. And even though I never actually married Dove, or anyone else in the Redfern family, I was, and still am, allowed to become Hunter's heir. As centuries past, I became one of the most dangerous vampires in the night world." He paused. "Ever since my father killed Dove, I had grown this overbearing hatred towards humans. That was until I met your mother," He smiled at Crystal. "Seeing as she was 'Rashel the Cat', and I helped her burn the Redfern home during their annual and illegal blood feast, Rashel and I joined Circle Daybreak to help coexist the Night World and the Day World. Because I mean, if I can coexist with humans why can't anyone else?" Quinn laughed and so did Crystal.

"Oh, don't make it seem like living with human's is such a bore." Rashel said from the door.

"I know Dad, you're living with 1, I mean, 2, wait 1 ½ now aren't you?" Crystal smiled. Rashel and Quinn exchanged glances.

"What is it?" Crystal asked.

"The truth is, sweetie," Rashel started. "I'm not exactly fully human. I am half human, half shapeshifter."

Crystal's mouth dropped in shock. "So that means that I'm one third vampire, one third shapeshifter, and one third human?"

Quinn and Rashel nodded.

Crystal nodded. "Cool." She said, causing everyone to laugh.

Quinn shook his head, "You are your mother's daughter."

"Hey!" Rashel said. Then she shook her head. "Food's downstairs, now you better hurry up and eat it before it gets cold."

"Yes ma'am!" Crystal said. She walked towards the door, stopped, then turned around and threw her arms around Quinn's neck. "Thanks for the story, Dad." She whispered in his ear.

Still shocked, he wrapped his arm around her. "Anytime, Crystal." Crystal smiled and pulled away, walking towards the door she reached up and kissed Rashel on the cheek and bounded down the stairs.

**If you can't already tell, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for this update, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**XOXO**

**Mona :)**


End file.
